Something to Do
by musix6
Summary: Things have slowed down in Jump City. With most of the villains in jail or given up, the Titans are left with a lot of free time. With nothing to do the Titans got to find a way to kill some time. Maybe it's time to start a few relationships? BBxRae - some RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Welcome to my first story! I hope you like it. Read, review, favorite, whatever, just as long as you enjoy the show!_**

**_I do not own Teen Titans, I only own the story._**

* * *

Beast Boy slowly cracked his eye open, gazing up at his alarm clock. Annoyed with its repeating beeping he hit the snooze and sat up in his bed. It was around ten in the morning and he knew the others were probably already awake. He slid off his bed and ran into the bathroom to freshen up for the day, not like they would be doing anything today.

A few months ago the villains of Jump City seemed to fall asleep or something. They hadn't been in a real fight in weeks and every time the alarm would go off, it was usually Johnny Rancid blowing up a bus stop or Mumbo Jumbo robbing a bank, nothing too serious. The green shape shifter walked out of the bathroom with clean teeth and a clean face. He jumped into a new uniform and put on his gloves, boots, and his belt. He shut his door on the way out and made his way to the common room.

When Beast Boy entered the common room he saw the usual scene playing out, again. Starfire was in the kitchen making some sort of alien beverage, Cyborg was playing on the game station, Robin was leaning against the counter listening to his music while Raven read a book on the couch. The green boy smiled his usual grin before making his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning friend Beast Boy, it is a wonderful day to do the 'hanging out' today, yes?" Beast Boy smiled at Starfire and nodded before turning to the Titan's leader.

"Hey Robin, let's do something today!" The boy wonder looked up at the changeling and shrugged.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Beast Boy thought for a few seconds before Starfire walked up behind him.

"Let us go to the park! We have not been there in quite some time!" Starfire's idea reached the ears of a certain half robot who turned his head to the superheroes in the kitchen.

"I'm down with that!" Cyborg quickly turned the game station off and walked into the kitchen.

Beast Boy turned to look at a certain empath who closed her book and joined her friends. She ignored his toothy grin and crossed her arms.

"Glad you're coming Rae!" Raven turned her gaze to the green boy who looked happier than usual.

"It's Raven, and of course I'm coming. There's nothing to do here."

Beast Boy smiled at her before turning to Robin. "Let's go then!"

* * *

The park was alive with laughter and children when the Titans arrived. Cyborg had decided a cook out would be a great idea and so, had brought a grill. They all settled down at a picnic table while Beast Boy prepared his own meat free food. The green changeling noticed Raven walk away from the group and settle down under a tree. Normally with her being so far away no one could hear her, but with his animal like hearing, he picked up her familiar chanting as she meditated in the shade. Beast Boy sighed to himself. Ever since he realized Terra wasn't the girl for him, he started to notice Raven more and more. The way she walked, her scent when she entered the room, even the gleam she would get in her eye when she won an argument. He had even started waking up earlier to see her more often. He wasn't too sure yet, but he was positive he had some sort of feeling for the lonely empath. But he'd never admit that to anyone, not even Cyborg. He left his tofu dogs to cook and started walking over to the girl. When he got close he morphed into a small bear cub and sat in front of her. She opened an eye and gazed down at the happy cub before arching an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

Crestfallen he morphed back into a human and sat down in the grass. "I was just wondering if you needed some company." He smiled at her with his usual grin but his ears dropped a bit when she pulled her hood up. He hated it when she hid her face.

"I'm fine. You can annoy me some other time."

Beast Boy frowned at her reply before shrugging and walking towards his food. He really wanted to hang out with her, but he didn't want to be a pest. The slightly disappointed green hero took his tofu dogs from his grill and settled down on the picnic table with the others.

"Hello friend Beast Boy! How is your day?" Starfire smiled at her comrade and took a sip of her mustard.

"Great! It would be better if there wasn't so much slaughter though." Cyborg sat down next to him with a large plate of ribs, he started to eat them slowly and rubbing it in his green friends face.

"You know Beast Boy, you really are missing out!" Beast Boy pushed the plate away from him and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Dude, you know that makes me sick!" Cyborg only chuckled before digging into his food again.

* * *

Raven sighed quietly when Beast Boy left. She didn't want to show it, but she had blushed slightly when he had asked if she wanted company. It irritated her when she would let her emotions show so easily.

_ 'Maybe it's because you like him.'_

'Shut up Love!' Raven sighed when her emotion stopped talking and was thankful no one could read minds in their group of friends.

The purple haired girl gazed at her friends, making sure they didn't catch her watching them. She let a small smile appear on her face when Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg about his meat.

'Some things never change.' Raven's thoughts were interrupted when the jewel holding her cloak together started to beep. She got up and ran to the others.

"Trouble." Robin nodded to his team who quickly got ready for the 'trouble.'

Robin was about to take off running when a shadow passed over him. He looked up to see Gizmo flying in the air and land a few feet away from the Titans.

"Hey nose pickers, ready to get your butts kicked?" Robin pulled a birdarange from his belt and was about to throw it when the little villain was joined by his team mates, Mammoth, and See-More. Gizmo smirked before shouting to his team mates. "Attack pattern alpha!" Immediately the villains jumped at the ready Titans. See-More took on Starfire; Gizmo went for Robin and Cyborg, while Mammoth went for Beast Boy and Raven.

Starfire dodged every attack See-More sent at her and managed to land a few hits of her own.

"You can't dodge forever!" Starfire ignored his comment, sending a green star bolt straight for his chest. He didn't get out of the way fast enough; the green orb hit its mark, knocking him to the ground.

"You should save the 'talking of smack' until you are victorious." See-more didn't respond.

Robin and Cyborg where working together to keep Gizmo out of Cybrog's systems. The small boy was using his backpack to fly above them before dive bombing toward the Titans.

Cyborg jumped out of the way while Robin pulled his bow staff out and hit one of Gizmo's wings. The boy shouted in surprise before spiraling into the ground. Cyborg grabbed the small boy, ripping his backpack off and crushing it in his hand.

"What you gonna do without your technology?" Gizmo glared at the half robot and stuck his tongue at him.

Cyborg growled, crossing his arms, he put a foot on his back, making sure he didn't move.

Raven rolled away from Mammoth's fist seconds before it created a small crater in the ground. He growled but before he could try to hit her again, he was knocked to the side by a green triceratops. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and glanced at Raven to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Raven noticed this and glared at him. "I'm fine, focus on the battle!" The changeling shook his head and turned to Mammoth who was getting up from the ground. He growled before swinging his fist towards Beast Boy, hitting his target, Beast Boy went flying into the air and landed on a very annoyed empath.

"Get off me!"

"Sorry." Beast Boy shifted into a hawk and went to attack their enemy again. Mammoth swatted him away easily but didn't see the tree encased with black energy being hurled towards him. Mammoth's eyes widened before his jaw met wood, knocked out cold he hit the ground with a huge thud, groaning softly. Beast Boy shifted back into his original form and raised his hand.

"Great hit Rae! High five!" he waited, but lowered his hand when she just walked past him. Beast Boy sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Nice one Beast Boy." He groaned before following the empath to the rest of the Titans.

The police arrived shortly after, handcuffing the villains and putting them in the police van.

Robin gave his usual victorious smile "Good work team! Cyborg, Starfire, you guys make sure the police lock them up." The two Titans nodded before Cyborg jumped into the T-Car and followed the police van to the police station. Starfire flew ahead, keeping the van in her view. Robin turned to the rest of his team and smiled.

"Let's get back to the tower; I have some documents to fill out." Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and gripped Robin's shoulders while Raven levitated in the air. The three titans flew off towards the T shaped building.

Immediately after the Titans landed on the roof of their tower, Robin walked through the door into the tower while Beast Boy morphed back into his normal form. He turned to the sorceress and smiled weakly.

"Great work today Raven, I don't think the big guy saw that tree coming at him." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously when she turned her gaze towards him. He found himself lost in her purple eyes, breaking free of the spell only when he heard the smallest sign of a chuckle.

"Thanks, you did pretty well yourself." Beast Boy stared dumb struck at the empath and watched her phase through the ground into the tower.

"Did she just…?" Beast Boy's ears straightened and his emerald eyes lit up. "She complimented me!" He smiled happily before running through the door, into the Tower.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and any advice is welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome back! Thanks for the Review! Really appreciated it! :)**

**There's some fluff in this chapter so sorry if they seem a little out of character. I tried!**

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven shut the door behind her quickly before leaning against it. She mentally slapped herself for letting that compliment slide.

_'But his face was so cute!'_

'Shut up!'

Raven glared at the floor in irritation before sighing heavily. She walked over to her large window and stared out into the ocean. She saw a green glow traveling over the water and realized it was Starfire. Her and Cyborg must have just finished handing the H.I.V.E over to the police. She scoffed at how sad the villains were these days. With Jinx joining the Titans, and Kyd Wykkyd giving up crime, the H.I.V.E were nothing but petty thieves now, keeping under the radar, and any crimes they did do, were small and not worth the extra effort.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She sensed Cyborg's curiosity from the other side of her door and sighed. She walked over and opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

The half robot smiled. "We're watching a movie in the common room, want to join us?"

Raven shrugged before following Cyborg down the hall. She liked his presence. He wasn't loud like Beast Boy or Starfire, but he wasn't too quiet like Robin, he was just, calm. In time she had started to think of him as her big brother and looked forward to working on the T-Car with him. It wasn't long when they entered the common room. The large TV was on, rolling the beginning to the movie. The lights were dim and the Titan's were sitting on the couch, leaving room for the half robot and empath to sit down.

Raven found herself between Cyborg and a green shape shifter. She thought of leaving but decided against it. She felt Beast Boy give a small sigh as he watched the movie. It was some horror comedy; apparently he didn't like the comedy all that well. She heard a small chuckle from Cyborg when the killer in the movie ran into a wall. Raven arched an eyebrow at the movie. It seemed goofy, but there was a lot of killing in it. She closed her eyes and started silently meditating.

She opened her eyes quickly when she heard Beast Boy give a small yelp of surprise. She looked at what had startled him and saw Robin and Starfire doing what normal dating teenagers did when they thought no one was looking. Raven chuckled to herself before noticing that Cyborg was sleeping. She turned to Beast Boy and saw he was getting up to try and leave the couple without interrupting. Raven got up too and grabbed Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Help me get him to his room." She saw his ears perk up, trying to hear her quiet whisper. He nodded before morphing into a gorilla; he picked up the robot and started walking towards the door. Robin and Starfire hadn't noticed and were continuing their actions. Raven rolled her eyes and followed Beast Boy out the door.

Any normal person would think it was a bit odd that a green gorilla and a small cloaked girl were carrying a sleeping half robot. But then again, this wasn't a normal team.

Raven walked up to a door with Cyborg's name written on it. The gorilla placed him on the floor before morphing back into his normal form.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Cybrog's body was lifted up by the dark magic and gently placed on his recharging system.

"Thanks Raven."

She turned in confusion to the green boy. "Why are you thanking me?"

"I didn't want to be stuck in that room alone." He laughed nervously.

Raven raised her eyebrows when she felt wave after wave of emotion coming from the shape shifter. Nervousness, fear, worry, happiness, and hope? She was confused; these emotions were kind of random.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?"

The green boy looked down at her and nodded. "I'm fine, well, goodnight Rae."

Raven nodded "Goodnight Beast Boy." And the two Titans made their way to their own rooms.

Beast Boy walked into his room feeling extremely happy. Sure maybe he hadn't gotten a lot of free time with Raven. Well, he got maybe a few minutes, but they were great. He thought he wouldn't be able to hide his happiness when she asked him to help her get Cyborg to his room. He morphed into a dog and wagged his tail happily as he walked around his room. He looked at the clock. It was around midnight. He morphed back into his normal form and took his boots off, then crawled into his bed.

The green shape shifter woke up earlier than usual. It was seven in the morning; his alarm hadn't gone off so he got up and got ready for the day. He almost surprised himself with how quickly he had gotten ready. He was still in shock that he'd woken up this early anyway! He put his uniform on and walked out of his room. He picked up the scent of Raven in the common room, along with the faint scent of herbs. She must have just started making some tea. He smiled and walked into the large room. Raven was in the kitchen leaning against the counter when he walked in. He waved to her and got a curt nod in response. The green boy walked over to her and sat down on the stool.

"Good morning Raven." He saw her tense up for a second before relaxing.

"Good morning Beast Boy." She grabbed the tea kettle off the stove when it started whistling and finished making her tea. She sat down next to her team mate and started drinking it.

"You wanna hang out today?" Beast Boy felt like the room dropped ten degrees when he asked her that question.

"Where?"

He was completely lost; he assumed she would say no and throw him through the window or something. "Uh, we could go to the park again, take a walk?"

She sipped her tea; he could tell she was thinking. "Sure."

Beast boy almost fell out of his chair when she said that. He smiled his toothy grin before swooping in for a quick kiss on her cheek. "Great! I'll pick you up around noon." He ran out of the room quickly, terrified that she may kill him, but extremely proud of himself for making his move.

Raven's eyes were wide with shock and she had to stop herself from dropping her cup of tea. Beast Boy kissed her! She could feel her emotions jumping around like crazy, even timid was happier than usual and Rage was, well, not as angry as usual.

"Well, I guess I've got a date." She smiled to herself before pulling her hood up. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire walked into the room, all looking well rested. The half robot walked over and gently rubbed Raven's head.

"Mornin' kid." He smiled warmly at her when she smiled softly back at him.

"Good morning Cyborg."

The large metal man walked over to the fridge and started to search for food. He turned to the empath and smiled again.

"Thanks for taking me to my room last night; I didn't mean to fall asleep." He rubbed his neck embarrassed.

"You're welcome, Beast Boy helped too."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "And neither of you destroyed each other? That's great!" he laughed before starting to make breakfast. "Where is little green bean anyway?"

Raven shrugged when Starfire floated towards the cloaked girl and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Good morning friend Raven, did you sleep well?"

Raven nodded before freeing herself from Starfire's surprise hug.

"Friends, it is a glorious day!" She hummed to herself as she sat on the couch next to robin.

"She seems cheerer than usual." Raven's monotone remark made Cyborg chuckle.

"She's been like that all morning, had something to do with Robin." Raven blushed at remembering the awkward scene she and Beast Boy witnessed last night.

"Yeah, it's got something to do with Robin alright." She shuddered before turning back to the half robot who started laughing.

The happy moment was sent into chaos as the tower lit up red.

Robin jumped up from the couch. "Trouble! Cyborg, get Bea-"

"I'm here! Let's go!" Beast Boy ran into the room seemingly ready for action. Robin nodded before the titans flew out of the tower.

The Titans landed in the middle of the street seconds before Cinderblock burst through a wall. He growled at the Titans and charged.

"Titans GO!"

Beast Boy morphed into a triceratops and met the villain head on, throwing Cinderblock backwards. Cyborg jumped off of Beast Boys head and aimed his sonic cannon at the villain, hitting him in the chest. Cinderblock was knocked back again before a metal pipe encased in black energy wrapped itself around him. He growled, breaking the pipe in half, only to be met with several star bolts, hitting him in the face. He blocked them as best he could but Robin threw three explosive disks at him.

The Titans were winning, the large villain fell to the ground, tired and beaten. Robin walked forward and smiled.

"Great work Titans. That was pretty good." They waited for the police to take Cinderblock away before returning home. The teens arrived at their home around 11:30. They split up into to do their own things, as usual. Raven sat on the couch reading a book when she realized the time. It was 11:50 now; she became aware that she and a certain green changeling were going to 'hang out' soon. She closed her book and made her way her way to her room, determined to not let the other Titans know her and Beast Boy were leaving. She got to her room and walked over to her large window. She levitated in a few feet above the ground and crossed her legs. Meditating would help her keep her emotions down as the clock ticked.

Beast Boy walked into the common room. He scanned it for Raven but realized she wasn't in there. He was about to turn to check her room when Cyborg grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey BB, wanna play some video games?" Beast Boy smiled before shaking his head.

"Sorry Cy, I have to do something today, no time for games." He ran off down the hall, leaving a confused half robot in the room.

Beast Boy walked up to Raven's room and knocked three times. He waited for a few seconds, making sure he looked ok before the empath opened the door. She raised an eyebrow in amusement when he quickly straightened up.

"Uh, hey Raven. You ready?" She nodded before closing the door behind her. The two titans awkwardly made their way to the elevator to take them to the roof. Beast boy opened the doors quickly and they found themselves on the roof of the tower. He locked the door behind them and chuckled at Raven's glance.

"Honestly, it would be a bit awkward if Cy or Robin walked in to see us getting back from the park. Raven let a small smile appear on her face, making Beast Boy melt in happiness. He morphed into a hawk and took off into the air. Raven rose into the air beside him and together the two titans made their way towards the park.

* * *

**Aww! x) Anyway hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: What is this? People actually like this? You guys are crazy -_- but thank you for the reviews anyway! So here's another chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

Raven had no idea why she'd agreed to this, or why she was so calm flying next to a green hawk. It all seemed, weird. She glanced at the bird flying next to her and watched his wings slowly beating against the wind as he flew. She felt her emotions start going ballistic again. She sighed softly before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. All too soon they touched down in the park.

Beast Boy morphed back into his normal form and caught himself on the ground, he looked back at Raven who calmly landed in the grass. He smiled softly when he noticed how gracefully she could do a simple action. He stood up tall and looked around. It was surprisingly empty; the only people were a few children playing near the play ground. The green boy turned to the empath.

"Looks like we won't be bothered much." He grinned warmly before walking over to stand beside her. He saw her tense up and he feared he may have over stepped a boundary. He quickly put his hand on her shoulder in concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." She looked up at him from under her hood and smiled nervously. He chuckled before walking down a trail.

"Let's go then." He waited for her to catch up to him before continuing. He could feel the beast inside him wanting to protect her. He could feel it growling and scratching at its cage. He looked down at Raven who had her head down and her arms crossed inside her cloak. He smirked before lifting his hand. He pulled her hood down and pushed the cloak back so it rested behind her shoulders. She glared up at him but he ignored it. He was relieved when she didn't pull her hood back over her head.

The awkward silence was getting to both of them before Beast Boy decided they could rest for awhile. He led Raven over to a large shady tree and sat down in the grass. He motioned for her to join him and watched her slowly sit down next to him. He could sense the anxiety rolling off of her! He leaned against the tree and looked at Raven.

"You know Rae, you can relax, it's not like I'm going to attack you or something." He saw her shift her weight before she too slowly relaxed her shoulders. The green changeling rubbed his chin for awhile before getting an idea. He leaned towards her and grabbed her hand. He held her hand for a few seconds before resting their hands on her knee.

"See? Everything's fine." He smiled down at her but she turned her head away quickly, but he'd seen it. She was blushing. They sat under that tree, holding each other's hands, not willing to let go for a long time. Beast Boy felt himself getting sleepy. He guessed it was only two pm and he felt like a nap was a good idea. He leaned back and laid himself on the grass before looking up at Raven who was staring down at him in confusion.

"You can join me if you want." He watched her slowly lean back and together they lay in the grass. "So, are you ok?"

Raven chuckled "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you look kind of scared." He propped himself on his elbow to look down on Raven who raised her eyebrow.

"I'm just new to this." She looked away from her team mate and tried to ignore the feelings she was feeling.

"So, if I did something that was kind of like what I did back at the tower, would you get mad?"

Now it was Ravens turn to get a little worried. "What do you-"She didn't finish her sentence before the green shape shifter pressed his lips against hers. Raven's first instinct was to push him off. But she didn't. She felt so happy. She couldn't explain why but she kissed him back. It felt like hours before they pulled apart for air. Beast boy was in shock but he was smiling down at Raven's purple eyes.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No, it wasn't."

"So are we, you know, together?"

She nodded and Beast Boy almost leaped into the air in pure joy. He would have too if Raven hadn't pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

"Beast Boy, where are you!?" The green changeling bolted up from the cool grass and looked around. It was dark and the sun was setting. He looked down at Raven's sleeping form next to him and remembered what happened. They'd fallen asleep together. He smiled before Robin's voice yanked him back to reality.

"Beast Boy, respond!" he pulled his communicator out, careful to not let the boy wonder see Raven next to him.

"I'm here Robin, what's up?"

"Where have you been?!" Beast Boy flinched at his angry demand.

"I went for a walk and fell asleep. I'm fine." Beast boy glanced down at Raven who was beginning to stir. He quickly but his hand over her mouth making her eyes jolt open.

"Well get back here! Where's Raven?!" Robin's mask narrowed as he glared at the green changeling.

"I don't know dude, did you check her room?"

"Yes."

"Well she probably went somewhere to meditate, you know Raven, and she loves to meditate! Anyway I'm on my way back, see you later!" Beast boy quickly closed his communicator and looked down at his new girlfriend.

"I hadn't realized we'd fallen asleep." Raven had pulled his hand away from her face so she could talk.

"Me neither. Hey Rae, what are we going to do? Should we tell the team or keep it a secret, I know you don't like to cause a scene, trust me; I don't really want to hear Robin and Cyborg's jokes about this."

"Let's keep it a secret for now. I don't want to hear Starfire's, comments on this either."

The new couple nodded before rising into the air, one as a hawk. As the Tower got closer and closer, the two decided that Beast Boy would return first, then she would go in five minutes later, just in case.

So the green hawk landed on the roof, unlocked the door and went down into the tower.

"Beast Boy, did you see Raven?" Beast boy jumped back at how quickly Robin ran up to him.

"Uh, no. I just got back." Robin sighed and was about to go out searching when Raven entered the common room.

Robin's eyes bulged under his mask. "Raven, where have you been!?" Raven narrowed her eyes before responding.

"I was meditating in the forest."

"Why didn't you answer your communicator?!"

"Because I was meditating." Raven smirked before walking over to the tea kettle and began making some tea. Robin growled before taking a deep breath and leaving the room. Cyborg yawned, sitting down in a chair, drinking some water.

"Hey Raven, you got some grass on your cloak." Raven pulled her cloak up and saw that there was indeed grass on her cloak. She brushed it off quickly, ignoring Cyborg's giggling. "Well, I'm tired, see you tomorrow Rae!" The half robot left the room, arming the Tower's security system and dimming the lights. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch while Starfire searched the fridge for her favorite beverage. Raven settled down to enjoy her warm tea when Starfire walked over and gave her a weird stare.

"Friend Raven, are you well? You seem less, blank." Raven pulled her hood up.

"I'm fine." She got up when she finished her tea and left the room. Unknowingly to her alien friend, the quiet girl had a smile on her face.

* * *

**AN: I feel like this chapter was shorter than the others…oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get chapter 4 out as soon as possible! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, so I'm taking' a chance you guys, I'm a horrible writer so I'm gonna fast forward into the future! Yeah…feel free to rant about it in a review… anyway slight mention of sexual intercourse…ah whatever it's rated T so I can do what I want. xD**

**I do not own Teen Titans, if I did the show would be…just…horrible…**

* * *

_One year later…_

The dark room filled with dim light as the sun began to rise. Two superheroes lay in the large bed, curled up next to each other.

Beast Boy looked down at the girl lying next to him. The two had been going out for a little over a year and last night they'd 'sealed the deal' so to speak. He kissed her forehead lightly before crawling out of the bed. Grabbing his clothes he walked into Raven's bathroom to freshen up. He was careful not to wake her, she deserved the sleep. When he finished getting dressed he looked at the mirror and smirked. He'd become a man last night, and it felt great.

"Well Beast Boy, you did it." He smiled at his reflection. "You woke up next to the greatest girl in the world." He smiled before turning to leave the bathroom. He yelped in surprise when his body was encased in dark energy. Raven was brushing her hair in the mirror, her hand that wasn't holding the brush was glowing with energy. She looked at her boyfriend and chuckled. Beast Boy grinned before the energy dropped him onto the bed.

"Thanks for the lift Raven." He got up and walked up behind her. He gently grabbed her hand, removing the brush and continued brushing her hair. He smiled when she blushed up at him. When he finished he wrapped his arms around her. "I think you're the best thing that's happened to me." He smiled as she leaned against him.

"Don't get any ideas Garfield; you had enough fun last night." Her playful smirk made the green changeling chuckle.

"Whatever you say." Beast Boy sighed happily, the two jumped when knocked filled the room.

"Raven, are you alright?" Beast Boy growled at the sound of Robin's question. He was about to reply but stopped when Raven slapped her hand across his mouth. She raised her fingers to her lips, silently telling him to be quiet. He nodded before walking into her closet, leaving the door open just a crack so he could see Raven.

She opened her door and looked at the Titan's leader. "I'm fine."

"I haven't seen you since yesterday morning, are you sure?"

Raven was about to reply when the hallway lit up red.

"Trouble, let's go!" Robin took off down the hall. The empath turned to Beast Boy; he ran out of the closet and followed the empath outside.

The titan's flew out towards the city. It wasn't long before they found Adonis causing trouble near a parking lot. The teens landed in front of him, each superhero ready to fight.

"Well if it isn't the teen titans." Adonis smirked before charging at them.

"Titan's GO!" Everyone leapt into action. Cyborg met Adonis' charge with his sonic cannon, followed by five star bolts from the alien in the sky. Adonis stumbled backwards but only laughed.

"You guys are only making me more ripped!" He slammed his fists into the ground, causing pieces of rubble to fly towards Robin and Cyborg. Both heroes were hit, knocked down the street. Starfire swerved to help her friends, leaving the odd pair to stand against the metal villain. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger, lunging at his enemy. Adonis easily knocked him aside, turning his gaze towards Raven.

"Hey hot stuff." He growled seductively, moving towards her. Raven glared at him, sending a car straight at him. He dodged it easily, running forward and pinning Raven to the wall.

"Get off of me!" She struggled against his grasp.

"No can do swee-oof!" Adonis was knocked into an alley by an angry green T-Rex. The dinosaur roared in anger before he morphed back into his normal form.

"You ok Raven?" He helped her up before turning back to the alley. Adonis hadn't come out yet. The rest of the team appeared behind them, looking confused.

"Where is he?" Robin turned to Beast Boy who nodded, morphing into a wolf and running into the darkness. Seconds later a loud yelp echoed from the alley, followed by the green canine being launched into the air, landing on top of Raven. Adonis appeared from the alley and laughed.

"You got a lucky hit you little grass stain!" Adonis glared at the green teen, not noticing Raven as she lifted the trashcan behind him. The bin was thrown down hard against the metallic villains head, knocking him unconscious.

"Alright Raven!" Cyborg walked up behind his little sister and rubbed her head. Raven let a small smile appear on her face and blushed lightly.

After the police took Adonis to jail the team decided to get some pizza for lunch. Everyone sat down around the table. For once, Beast Boy didn't argue about Cyborg's craving for meat. He was perfectly content sitting next to Raven. The team ordered two pepperoni pizzas and one veggie pizza for the shape shifter, along with mustard for Starfire. The team joked and laughed with each other, making sarcastic comments and poking fun of each other. It was around two pm when they decided to go back to the tower.

Everyone landed safely; Robin and Starfire went to go do whatever it was they did together while Cyborg worked out some kinks in the T-Car. Raven was heading towards her room when a green blur ran up behind her. Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden appearance but relaxed when her lips met Beast Boy's. Beast Boy pinned the sorceress against the wall. As if regaining his control he broke the kiss. He looked down the hall and quickly grabbed Raven's hand running towards her room.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven turned to him with a confused look. He closed her door quickly before letting a long sigh out.

"Sorry Rae, I couldn't help myself." He smiled weakly, not hiding his worry.

"What's wrong?" The sorceress pulled her hood down, making Beast Boy's ears droop at how worried she looked.

"It's about earlier. When I hit Adonis, I wasn't just trying to stop him; I really wanted to hurt him. I don't know what came over me." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow when Raven started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"That's what's bothering you? Beast Boy you're DNA is mixed with an animals. Animals are extremely protective of their mates, what you did today was just you being protective." Beast Boy's eyes widened

"The animal inside me was just protecting you. Raven what if I go over board? What if the team figures it out? What if-?" Beast Boy's last question was cut short when he was locked into another kiss.

"Ok, what was that for?" Beast Boy looked down at his girlfriend.

"You need to calm down. There's nothing wrong with being protective. As for going overboard and the team finding out, they won't." Beast Boy brightened up.

"Thanks Rae." He was going to walk away but he stopped himself. "Actually…" He turned to Raven who took a step back. He quickly ran at her, gently lifting her off the ground, then laying her down on her bed. He lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Raven looked at the green shape shifter. "What's all this?"

"Just protecting my mate." Beast Boy smiled before resting his chin on her head, and together, the two settled down for a nap.

* * *

**AN: I always picture Beast Boy to be protective over his significant other and animals are super territorial so BAM animalistic Beast Boy…yeeeaah…I feel really bad for not updating sooner but school's been a jerk, ****anyway I'll update more often.**

**Review, Favorite, you know whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Long time no...read? Anyway I'm really sorry for that horrible wait for this chapter. Got caught up with the holidays and then school started all that jazz. Anyway here's chapter five! Little shorter than normal but you'll be happy to hear that you're getting another chapter today/night! Yaay! Ok on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. It was so dark, darker then her own mind. She rose to her feet and started walking. The echo of her footsteps seemed to be her only company. She gasped when a blinding white light filled the dark room. A large creature walked towards her, twice her size, but she didn't feel any aggressive emotions from it. It walked forward, stopping in front of her. The details were difficult to see but she felt like it was familiar.

"Raven." She gasped at the familiar voice. Her head started to spin; she woke up in her room, next to a worried shape shifter. "Raven?" His ears were lowered and his green eyes searched her face in worry. "Raven, you were mumbling in your sleep. Are you alright?"

Raven nodded. "I'm fine, just a weird dream. What time is it?"

"Around five p.m. I should get back to my room. Call me if you need anything." Raven nodded and watched her boyfriend morph into a fly and disappears from the room. As soon as she's calmed her thoughts she grabbed her cloak from the bed and put it on. She walked out of her room, turning towards the common room. Only Starfire was in the large room and she was watching some sort of documentary. Raven walked into the kitchen for some tea but didn't see the excited alien fly from her seat and land near the dark empath.

"Friend Raven, where have you been? I was sincerely worried but Robin said my worries were misplaced." Starfire's green eyes were filled with worry and concern. She smiled when Raven turned to her.

"I'm fine Starfire, I was just meditating." Starfire's eyes narrowed at Raven's explanation.

"You have never been gone that long with the meditation. Tell me Raven, are you having troubles with your mind?" Raven turned her head to the curious alien.

"I'm fine Starfire." Raven quietly sighed when her friend decided not to push the question further and instead decided to turn her attention to a certain caped boy.

"Hey Raven, where you been?"

Starfire quickly floated in between them. "Raven was in her room merely meditating." She grinned and watched the hooded girl walk out of the room. She nodded at Cyborg as he passed by and walked into her room. She looked at herself in a mirror hanging over her dresser. She turned to go meditate by the window but stopped herself at the sight of something on her bed. She walked over and picked up a single red rose lying gently on her covers. She smiled, warmly and placed it on her dresser, then began searched her room for some sort of vase to keep it in. She found a small glass vase, placing the rose inside and added some water from her bathroom inside it. Finally she placed it on the nightstand next to her bed. Content with her work she settled down in front of the large window and began her meditating.

Beast Boy slowly closed the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he ran back into his room, eagerly awaiting the moment Raven would find his little gift. He turned to corner only to run right into the hulking metal of Cyborg.

"Whoa what's the rush BB?" Beast Boy rubbed his nose before looking up at his friend.

"Nothing Cy, just going back to my room."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow and looked behind the green boy. "Raven's room isn't far from here. Did you plant some sort of prank on her?" Cyborg's human eye was stern as he looked down at his green friend.

"No! Raven would kill me if I was even in her room!" He laughed inside his head at his statement but managed to hide it.

"If she comes running down the hall pissed off I'm not going to be able to help you." The robotic teenager passed the green teen.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrow mischievously. "Oh I don't think she'd be a problem." He grinned and walked back to his room.

* * *

**AN: Like I said, it's a short chapter, but I promise to update faster this time! And the story will start to pick up in like two chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Told you you'd get a second update! Look see, I'm a nice person! Anyway, the story's gonna get pretty intense soon so get ready!**

**Just as a recap, the relationship between our two favorite hero's is still being kept a secret, but things are getting real risky, if you know what i mean...hint hint!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Robin ran down the hallway banging a large pan and a metal spoon together. "Wake up Titans! It's time for training!" Slowly each hero poked their heads out from their rooms and glared daggers at their leader. "I want all of you in the gym for this workout!"

One by one the team grudgingly left their warm rooms and followed Robin. He was waiting in the gym sipping some coffee when they walked in.

"Good, you're all awake. Now let's get down to business. Our last battle reminded me that we'd been shirking our work. So I'm reestablishing the daily workouts!" Irritated groans filled the room but were ignored by the excited teen. "Now, let's make things interesting. A little contest, boys against girls."

"But Robin, do not you males outnumber us females?"

Robin nodded "Starfire, you have superhuman strength, I kind of count you as double." Starfire nodded but still seemed troubled. "Well, if everyone's ready, let's start!"

The boys stood at one side of the room while the girls stood at the opposite. Robin took off running, heading straight for Starfire. Cyborg followed the shorter hero and got ready to fight. Beast Boy looked straight at Raven and smiled seductively.

"Just you and me Rae." His smiled immediately fell when he was lifted into the air by Raven's magic. She smirked up at him.

"Don't hold back." She threw him into the wall, hard enough to knock the breath out of him, but not injure him, or break the wall. Beast boy shook his head and growled playfully.

"Wasn't planning on it." He morphed into a rhino and charged the empath. She levitated into the air, making the green animal slide on the floor. He turned to the girl who was waiting in the air. He morphed into a hawk and sent another attack. At the last second he morphed into a kangaroo, smacking his tail against her stomach. She flew backwards, landing heavily on the floor. Raven got off the floor quickly and raised her arms in defense.

Beast Boy landed on the floor, morphing back into his normal form. "Come on Rae, you can do better than that!" The confident shape shifter raised an eyebrow when his girlfriend morphed into the floor. He spun around searching for her. His ear twitched, hearing the familiar noise her magic made when she used it. Spinning around he met a smiling empath.

"Boo." Beast Boy yelped in surprise, jumping backwards and hitting the ground. He held his head in pain but felt something on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Raven standing over him with her boot placed on his chest. Her arms were crossed and her eyes had a mischievous gleam.

"I win."

Beast Boy turned his head towards the others and saw Cyborg and Robin lying on the floor while Starfire looked down at them. Raven let Beast Boy get up when Starfire floated to them.

"Friend Raven, it would seem that the girls are victorious!"

"Good work girls, now let's try again, Cyborg Beast boy, you take raven. I got Starfire.

Beast Boy arched his eyebrow at his leader. "I'm fighting Rae again?" Cyborg looked equally surprised.

Robin smiled nervously "Uh yeah, I think…yeah." Cyborg giggled when he saw Robin blush.

"It's cool Rob, we can handle Raven." Cyborg turned to Beast Boy and smiled. "Don't we BB?"

Robin sighed in relief. "Thanks Cy. Now let's get too it!"

Raven again got ready for an attack. Cyborg charged the empath, attempting to tackle her to the floor. Raven dodged the attack only to have a green monkey land on her head. Cyborg turned around and watched Raven push Beast Boy off her and fling him away from her. The half-robot's eyes widened when he noticed she didn't throw him hard at all. In fact, Beast Boy barely made a thud when he hit the floor. The robot narrowed his eye but couldn't finish his thoughts when the green goat missed it's target and smashed into him. Raven floated to the ground and sighed.

"Are you two done?" Cyborg was about to attack again when Robin flew across the room and smashed into Raven. Starfire flew over quickly.

"I apologize Robin, I was not aware that you would fly so far."

Cyborg fell over laughing "Look! Bird Boy figured out how to fly!" Robin ignored his friend's laughter and got up. Beast Boy rushed past Robin and Starfire to help Raven.

Beast boy kneeled down keeping his voice just a whisper. "You okay Raven?"

"I'm fine." The two stood up and walked over to Cyborg, who was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well, I think this training session was a success, now I'm goin' out for some burgers!"

* * *

**AN: Another short chapter I know, but I'm working on chapter seven as we speak, we're gonna meet some knew characters soon. I hope you enjoyed the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

Look who's back! Sorry for the wait! Summer's here so it'll be easier to update this! Thank you for the reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Also, I purchased a new computer but don't have Microsoft Word on it nor the money to buy it. So there may be errors or mistakes. If there are please let me know so I can fix it!**

* * *

The tower was silent as the moon began to set. Winter was beginning, giving the whole tower a chill, but was filed with an eagerness for the upcoming holidays. This time of year wasn't Raven's favorite, everything was getting colder and soon the tower would be covered in snow. She was just glad it hadn't started yet. She entered the common room, heading straight for the stove to prepare her tea. She waited patiently for the water to heat up and closed her eyes,revealing in the quiet of the room. No one woke up as early as she did, and it was something she looked forward to every morning. She walked over to the large window, staring out over the water towards the city as the sun began to rise. It's early rays were starting to light up the room and warm Raven's face. She allowed a small smile to appear on her face before turning back to her tea pot. Her eyes widened in surprise to see she wan't alone anymore. The green shapeshifter was poring her tea into a cup and looked up at her.

"Morning Rae." He smiled, walked over to her, and gave her the cup. It was warm to the touch and as she took a sip she realized he'd made it just like she usually did.

"How did you-"

"I watched you do it so many times, it's kinda like a habit now." He smiled warmly before turning back to the stove. "What's this stuff taste like anyway?"

Raven shrugged "You'll have to try it to find out."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the pot before grabbing another cup and making his own beverage. He sniffed the warm brown liquid before taking a sip. His ears perked in thought, then he took another drink. "It's good, better than I thought."

Raven smiled at her boyfriend as he drank the rest of his tea. They both finished their tea in silence, enjoying each other's company. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon and both teens knew the others would be awake soon. Beast Boy stretched and turned to Raven.

Raven noticed his gaze an raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing you're just so.." He trailed off, lost in his gazing. Raven blushed and was about to question him again but her words were cut off as Beast Boy's lips met hers. She kissed back, ignoring the sound of an empty cup falling over. Beast Boy broke the kiss, smirked at her and whirled around at the sound of the doors opening.

"Friend Raven! It is good to see you this morning!" Raven turned to watch her friend float over and smile her usual happy smile. But her smile faded and she looked at the two heroes in front of her. "Did I interrupt something?

"Nope, nothing at all Star!" Beast Boy flashed Raven a quick smile before walking towards the doors while Raven watched him leave. He was at the door when the alarm went off. Robin burst through the doors, slamming right into the changeling and the two fell to the floor, groaning in pain while the girls ran over to them.

Robin pushed himself off of Beast Boy "Titans, trouble!"

The team landed in downtown. They'd left the tower seconds after the alarm went off. Starfire had to wake Cyborg from his sleep and they'd flown into the city. They stood in the middle of an intersection, empty, except for several abandoned cars. Robin looked around and rubbed his head. "The report says some sort of creature was sited here wrecking up the city, but I don't see it."

Cyborg raised his arm and opened his radar. "Scans aren't showing any sort of living creature in this area. Maybe it took off?"

"Maybe, Titan's split up, look for clues."

Starfire too to the air, Cyborg and Raven went down one street, while Beast Boy and Robin went down another.

Cyborg grimaced at his scans. "Something's messing with my signal, Raven, you think you can fly us up to get a better view?"

Raven nodded, creating an energy bubble around the two and lifting them into the air. She landed them on a nearby building, giving Cyborg a better view.

He did a full 360, checking his scanners over and over again, but he still couldn't find anything. "Maybe the others will find something." Raven agreed, levitating both of them onto the street below to continue their search.

Starfire wasn't having much luck either. She'd searched the streets from above, but the only thing she'd found was a torn shirt that she now carried with her just in case it was helpful. She kept flying, finally reaching the part of the city that was filled with citizens who were oblivious to the potential danger.

She returned to their original position to meet Raven and Cyborg already there searching for clues.

"Were you unsuccessful?"

Raven nodded, looking at the shirt Starfire had on her belt. "What's with the shirt?"

"I found it in an alleyway. The tears are most defiantly from some sort of creature, thought of what origin I am unaware of." Starfire grabbed the shirt from her belt and handed it to Cyborg who scanned it.

"There's traces of canine DNA on here!" Cyborg's findings made Starfire gasp.

"It is not from Beast Boy is it?" Raven tensed and opened her mouth to defend him but caught herself before she created the outburst. She took a deep breath and regained her composure. Cyborg didn't seem to notice but he replied to Starfire.

"No, Green Bean's got a really specific DNA. If it was from him, you'd find traces of other animals in there as well. Whatever did this was purely canine, and nothing else, as far as my scans show." Raven took the cloth from Cyborgs hands and tried her own analysts. She shivered at the dark feeling she got as soon as she touched the cloth. She couldn't tell what did this, or who's shirt it was, but her powers picked up the presence of death, fear, and anger. She dropped the cloth, overcome with the sudden sensations.

"Whatever did this, is evil. We need to be careful." The two other titans nodded in agreement before Cyborg pulled his communicator out.

"Robin, Robin pick up." Static. Raven could feel waves of confusion and uneasiness coming from her friends. The static disappeared and Robin's face lit up on the small machine. Cyborg was about to report their findings but stopped when a scream erupted from the speaker. Robin turned around, his eyes widened and his mouth widened in terror.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin turned back to the communicator, eyes frantic, "Cyborg, get down here now! Something's here!" The connection was cut off and all three took off towards the section Robin and Beast Boy were searching.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven landed in the exact spot they'd last seen Robin and Beast Boy. The two titans were not to be seen while Starfire grew frantic with worry. Cyborg growled with frustration, smashing his fist into a nearby mailbox.

"Where the hell are they?!" Raven placed her hand on his arm, seemingly calming him down before he destroyed another mailbox. As Cyborg straightened up, nodded his thanks to Raven, his arm started to beep. He opened the panel and smiled. "I got their heat signatures!" His smile faded, "But it says they're right here." Realization passed through all three titans, and their eyes widened. Without a word Raven projected her soul self, grabbing her two friends and phasing through the street below towards the missing titans.

A groan echoed throughout the long tunnel as a one of the missing titans woke from his slumber. He looked to his left, catching his green comrades eyes. They were both chained down. The heavy chains weighing down their wrists, ankles, and their necks.

"Beast Boy, are you OK?"

He didn't answer, instead he glared ahead of them. His ears were perked up and his eyes held no emotion. "We aren't alone. There's a horrible stench here, and it's new." Robin looked around, taking in his surroundings. It looked like a sewer, but the water was drained out and dim lights lined the walls. The tunnel felt warm but he couldn't smell anything other than dust.

"Beast Boy, what do you think's down-" His question was cut off when a silhouette emerged from the shadows. His first thought was Slade but he quickly dismissed this idea seeing as this man was not as muscular and he didn't wear the familiar one eyed mask. It was a man, in his late 30's. His black hair was pulled pack into a long ponytail save for his long bangs that hung in his face. Dark ragged facial hair ran along his jaw line into a small goatee and he wore a long trench coat that hung to his ankles. Robin shivered when he caught sight of the man's eyes. They were a bright green, sharp and alert, as if they were 10 years younger than the rest of his face.

"Well well, it seems my activity has drawn some attention." His smooth voice seemed to flow through the air. Robin would have mistaken it for a soothing voice if he hadn't seen the cold cruel look in the man's eyes. "But I guess it's not a total setback, I can smell the rage that clings to both of you." The man took a deep breath, chuckling with the exhale.

"What do you want?" The man's gaze shifted to Beast Boy who held the mans gaze. Their captor looked amused.

"You haven't flinched like your friend here." He moved towards the changeling with inhuman speed. "But perhaps it's not you. You've got a beast within you. You can sense mine can't you. If you were human you'd be scared, but the animal in you sees nothing but a challenge." He smirked "I'm right aren't I?" Beast Boy strained at the chains rage filled his eyes and his muscles tensed up. Robin feared he'd shift into the infamous Beast, but he didn't change, he held the mans ice cold gaze with his own. Robin felt uncomfortable, as if he was in a cage with two wolves locked in a fight for dominance. The stare down continued for a couple seconds before Beast Boy snorted, turning his head away from the man. The man did nothing but chuckle as he walked away.

"I suspect an introduction would be acceptable for you two?" He waited for a response, getting none, so he continued "My name is Delgado." He looked up when he heard an odd sound. A dark shadow flew down from the ceiling. He tensed when it slowly receded, revealing Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. "Oh, guests! I assume you're here for them." He motioned to the two titans who were chained down. "I apologize but they're mine for now." He chuckled lightly, expecting some speech describing his defeat but he didn't get one. Instead a dark claw materialized in front of him and slammed him into the wall. It clamped down on his sides, trapping him against the tunnel wall. He growled in irritation when Raven stepped forward. Her face remained emotionless but he laughed all the same. "You, you are just like the other one! This is perfect!" His glee only grew when the magic around him clamped harder, popping sounds began to sound from his rib cage but he didn't seem to notice. "I guess the time to be civilized his over."

Cyborg, who had his sonic cannon aimed at the Delgado raised his eyebrow. "What do you-" All the titans gaped in shock as the man started to tense up and grunt in pain. He was changing, but his current actions gae no hints of what exactly it was. He threw his head back as a crack sounded from his body as he growled and thrashed. His body grew larger and hair sprouted from his skin. His clothes tore as they were stretched to their limits. His ears moved toward the top of his head and sharpened into long pointed ears. His nose and mouth pushed forward, forming a snout. It wasn't long before the man was gone, replaced by a large black animal who now howled and barked against Raven's magic. It broke free when it pushed against the restraints, heading straight for the closest Titan, Raven.

She threw up a defense too late as he smashed into her, clawing and kicking at her body. She was thrown backwards, hitting the wall and falling to the floor.

"RAVEN!" The creature laughed turning to Beast Boy who was pulling frantically at his chains.

"Scream all you want, you're not getting out." His smirk was cut short when a blast of blue sonic energy slammed into his ribs, knocking him to the floor. Dazed for a few seconds, Starfire flew to her friends, destroying the chains and dragging them away from the animal. Beast Boy shook free from her grasp and ran towards Raven. The creature looked up, watching Robin Starfire and Cyborg prepare for the next attack. He noticed Beast Boy completely ignore the situation to see to the hooded girl. He smiled wickedly, "Don't think you've beaten me you little brats. I'll be back." The creature howled before taking off down the dark tunnel.

"Let him go." Cyborg and Starfire heeded Robin's command, turning their attention to Raven who was leaning heavily against Beast Boy. He'd draped her arm around his neck and held her up with his own strength.

"I know you're in pain, but we don't know where we are Raven, are you able to get us back to the surface?" Raven nodded to Cyborg before her soul self once again scooped up her friends and phased through the ceiling.

The dark bird appeared on the street, slamming into the ground before disappearing and letting the titans out. Robin turned to check on his team just in time to watch Raven lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kind of a filler chapter. This will kind of explain what happened in the sewer with Delgado and hopefully clear up any questions without giving too much away. Enjoy the story and thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

The next day was quiet, no sign of Delgado, no signs of trouble in the entire city. Raven had been taken to the medical room and had been kept there since the incident. The Titans watched her as she slowly hovered a few inches off the bed, healing herself.  
"Robin, are we to track down this Delgado you spoke of?" Starfire's question hung in the hair while he thought.  
"No. Not yet. The only reason we were able to get out of there was because of Raven. If she hadn't brought you guys through who knows what would have happened to me and Beast Boy. We'll wait until she's healed."  
Cyborg turned to the monitors "I don't know how long that'll take. That thing fractured several of her ribs in that one tackle. As far as I know she might need another day."  
"Good, then we can use this time to start planning. But first," he turned to Beast Boy who'd been quite the entire time. "I need to know what happened down there. It looked like you were about to slit his throat."  
Beast Boy swallowed, "I don't know what happened down there Robin. I woke up cold, tired, and scared. Then when I picked up his scent I kinda forgot about how scared I was. All I wanted to do was attack him. To show him who was boss. I guess he could see that. I don't understand how one guy can suddenly make me so angry."  
"I don't think he was just a guy." Everyone turned to Cyborg who was looking at another monitor. "I analyzed some of that things DNA that I got from some of Raven's wounds." He paused for a few seconds, "That thing, was not human."  
Starfire was about to say something when a groan sounded from the healing girl.  
Raven slowly lowered herself onto the bed and sat up. "What happened?"  
"The enemy Delgado attacked you, leaving you very weak. In your attempt to free us from his home, you passed out. But you got us to safety, and for that I thank you friend!"  
Raven nodded, taking in the information. She remembered the attack and Beast Boy crouching over her, but nothing else.  
"Please friend Raven I have a question," All the Titans turned their gaze toward the alien who waited for Raven's go ahead. Raven nodded, "What emotions were you feeling during the attack?"  
Cyborg stepped forward, "Star, why does this-"  
"Silence Cyborg, this is of utmost importance." The robotic teen stepped back again, still confused.  
"I was, angry. Not at anyone specifically, just angry. I felt like I was having an adrenaline rush, that I couldn't control. Then pain from the attack." Starfire's eyes widened before she spun around to Beast Boy.  
"You had these same feelings Beast Boy?" he nodded and Starfire visibly shuddered.  
Robin walked over to her "What does this mean to you Starfire?"  
She stayed silent before looking at him. "I know what Delgado is." She walked over to Raven's bed and looked at her friend in concern, "The man we faced was indeed not human, but he is not an animal. He is a Drawerian. An ancient species native to the planet Draworon. This was long ago, before my people wiped them out and made their home on the planet, renaming it Tameran after they were all destroyed." Everyone was silent, and she continued, "A Dramerian is a humanoid being who has the ability to shift into another creature relevant to the planet. On Tameran they shifted into a brumlorg, a fierce creature that roamed the forests. I was not sure if he was a Dramerian in the tunnels, but seeing him transform and the anger from our friends, it is confirmed. This Dramerian has shifted to mimic your wolves."  
"He's a werewolf." Raven was standing up from her bed now, draping her cloak that had been lying on the stand next to the bed. "Stories of men who shift into human like wolves have been recorded in every continent and each story is similar in description. Though, most of society assumes they are nothing but a legend, it seems that they're quite real."  
It was Robin's turn to speak. "But how does their anger confirm who this man is Starfire?"  
"Because a Dramerian or werewolf, can influence your actions at will. When they fought, their greatest strength, was their anger. Being around one, even if it is calm and collected, will start to strengthen the rage within yourself. If they wish, they can control you, through your rage, and turn you against the people you care most about. Tales of men slaying their loved ones were common when a Dramerian lived in the area. That is why we wiped them out. Our people were being forced against their will to harm their loved ones."  
Beast Boy shouted from his position "But I wasn't around him that long! Robin was there for just as long as me, but he was only nervous! And Raven had been down there for even less time. Why did we get angry when no one else did?"  
Starfire shook her head. "You were not alone in your anger friend Beast Boy, I too felt the anger, but having lived with the Dramerians once, I could control mine. However, both you and Raven have the 'demons inside' so to speak. Your struggle with the Beast and Raven's struggle with her Father's influence could have escalated the rage you felt. I apologize to bring up sensitive memories, but I believe this Delgado knows of your rage, even if you showed none. The next time he attacks, you two will have to be careful, less you harm the rest of us."  
"My emotions are under control-"  
"That does not stop a Dramerian. It take years of experience to keep the influence from effecting you. I have had experience more than once. I understand the power you need."  
Raven folded her arms and her eyes narrowed at her friend. "Starfire, how do you know?"  
Starfire frowned turning away to look out the window and avert her gaze from her friends. "Because a Dramerian was the reason my Father and Mother are no longer alive." She shook her head and turned back to her friends. "My past is of no interest to the current situation. Raven and Beast Boy will need to be trained to resist the Delgado and his influence. I will do the task."  
Everyone agreed, not wanting to push the subject of her parents and to help their friends as much as they could.  
Starfire walked out of the room, pausing to look at Raven and Beast Boy, "Take all the time you need to rest, but please, make with the haste." And with that she left the room.  
Raven started walking out of the door, being stopped by Cyborg who stood in front of the door. "Didn't you hear her? Beast Boy and I need to learn how to stop this thing from controlling us." Cyborg looked down at the girl, only concern in his gaze. Raven held his gaze "I assure you, I am healed. You can take all the scans you want later, we need to focus on this werewolf. Beast Boy are you coming?" The green teen got up and followed her out the door as soon as Cyborg moved out of the way. Only Robin and Cyborg remained in the room.  
"Robin, what do you think about all of this?"  
"I think Delgado is a lot more dangerous that Starfire's letting us know. For now, I think we should just let her do what she needs to do." Cyborg nodded, and the two left the room.

* * *

**Once again, if there are any grammar mistakes or misspellings let me know!**


End file.
